Never Again (KanekiKenxMale OC)
by Lunastar1029
Summary: Hayato Kamishiro is the older brother of Rize Kamishiro, he is just as sadistic as his sister, maybe a little bit more. When he finds out about Rize being killed, he goes into depression. Will Hayato accept that Kaneki has Rize inside him, or will he try to kill Kaneki in cold blood? Rated M for gore
1. Chapter 1

"Hayato you're so mean!" Rize exclaimed, tugging on the poor man's sleeve. Hayato was a teen, kind and caring, but psychotic when angry, not to mention sadistic. He had violet hair that spiked at the sides, with long bangs on either side of his face. With one bang in the middle of his face that ended at his nose. Brown eyes that clashed with his light skin tone, he had a slender but firm build.

"Remember last time you had gone crazy?" Hayato smoothly replied staring ahead.

"That was just that once, plllleeeeeeaaaassseee!" Rize was now nuzzling her arm into his shoulder. People now started turning away, disturbed by the PDA. Hayato sighed before turning to face Rize.

"Fine, but just this once." Hayato said, tugging his arm out of her grip.

"Ahh! Thank you, Hayato! This is why I love you~!"

"Shut up onee-chan…" Hayato scowled, turning to look inside a cafe, "Anteiku?"

"Hm? Oh, this place is a cafe for both humans and ghouls. They provide meat for ghouls that can't hunt. This place is for weaklings." Rize answered, scrunching her nose in disgust. Since Hayato just moved from the 13 ward he was not familiar with his surroundings. About 1 year passed before Hayato joined his sister in the 20th ward.

"Why not go in?" Hayato replied in monotone, opening the door, "After you m'lady."

"Arigato, Hayato." Rize thanked him softly before heading inside with Hayato right behind her He sat down took off his jacket, and quickly waved a waiter over.

"Hello, welcome to Anteiku, my name is Touka, how can I help you?" A female ghoul approached him, she had dark purple hair that matched her eyes, bangs covered half of her face. She was wearing an employee uniform the complimented her curves nicely.

"The special please with 2 coffee's. Oh, and make the 'special' extra rare." Hayato activated his kakugan, flashing it quickly at Touka before his eyes went back to normal.

"Coming right up." She replied bowing before she left.

"Oni-san, you didn't have to show her your kakugan, she knows who I am…" Rize quietly said, fiddling with her hair.

"Really? I wonder why?" Hayato teased her while looking around the room. He noticed a black haired male that constantly glanced in his direction, Hayato caught his eye and a blush quickly bloomed on the male's face. Hayato noticed this and seductively smirked at him, making his whole face red. Rize looked in the direction of where Hayato were looking.

"Ah, that's the boy that I want to eat, he smells so enchanting" Rize licked her lips while looking at the male.

"Save some for me onee-chan, I can smell him from here, it makes my stomach growl." Hayato replied leaning back in his chair. Touka then came to their table, placing the plates of meat and the coffee's down in front of you. She murmured "Hope you enjoy your meal," before quickly returning to her station.

"Itadakimasu~!" Rize sang before beginning to eat her meal. Hayato poked at his meal before scowling.

"Onee-chan… the meat isn't fresh…" Hayato whined before stabbing his fork into the meat. Hayato only ate meat that was freshly killed, and that he hunted.

"Oni-san, just eat it, people will start the become suspicious if you don't eat." Rize whispered, taking a spoonful of her meat and eating it. Hayato groaned before reluctantly taking his fork and stuffing it into his mouth, "Tch, disgusting." He muttered, hesitantly eating a little bit more. To him it tasted like fish on the verge of rotting. He took 3 more bites before setting his fork down and standing up.

"I'm going to go hunt, take care, and don't die oneechan." Hayato hastily said, taking his jacket and swinging it over his shoulder. He placed 200 yen on the table.

"Don't worry Oni-san, I'll save some for you!~" Rize replied waving her fork at Hayato. Hayato waved his hand before heading out. Little did Hayato know, that this was the last time he would ever see his little sister smile.

* * *

"Rizechan!" Hayato called out, entering their small apartment that they bought by Hayato working,"I'm home!" He stayed silent before realizing that Rize wasn't home.

"Rize?" Hayato called out as he searched around, finding nothing.

" _Maybe she's still out…"_ Hayato pondered before going to his room and flopping down on his bed. He layed down on his back, before slowly falling to sleep

* * *

" _Ne, ne, oneechan! Why do we eat humans?" 6-year old Rize asked 10-year old Hayato._

" _To survive," Hayato stated simply, it was true though, if ghouls didn't eat, they would go crazy with hunger and lose their sanity, "If we don't eat, we lose everything."_

" _Really? Did you ever go hungry oniisan?" Rize irked him with questions._

" _Yeah, once." Hayato remembered the day when his parents abandoned him and Rize in the alleyway, they left him and his sister to die. He had gone crazy from his hunger and almost killed Rize. He finally killed his first human at the age of 10. Now, he hunts daily to keep him and his sister well-fed._

" _What happens if we get caught oneechan?" Rize asked, looking straight at Hayato. Hayato bit his lip before responding, "We go to place worse than this."_

* * *

Hayato's POV

My eyes slowly opened, someone had left the curtain open and sunlight was streaming in. I groaned as I got up, not wanting to leave my precious bed. As I walked down the hallway to the kitchen, I noticed that Rize's room was empty. I stopped and walked inside, taking note that her bed was still made. I reached and touched her bed, cold as ice, she never slept in it. I furrowed my brows together, Rize always came home, even if she was out late she would always come home to sleep. I exited the room and headed for the kitchen. I lazily flipped on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv before tossing it on the couch.

"A male was discovered almost dead last night-" I immediately jumped up, there was a picture of a boy on the screen, I recognized him, he was there in the same cafe you and Rize were at, "He was found with his insides scrambled, and organs were transplanted into him from the dead female he was with." I suddenly froze, Rize. That boy was with Rize.


	2. Chapter 2

Third POV

Hayato slowly trudged through the alleyway, sniffing here and there to check for food. It was a couple days after Rize mysteriously died. Hayato learned from Touka that someone had sent beams down on Rize, crushing her. Surprisingly, they kind of bonded over this talk.

"Oye!" Someone called, "Are you okay?" Hayato looked behind him to see a man, looking at him weirdly. His smile was too wide, and the man's calm posture was a little bit forced.

"If you're thinking of eating me, try someone else." Hayato replied before turning around and walking.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me. Now that you know that I'm a ghoul," the man lunged forward, activating his kakugan, "You'll have to die anyways. And you acting like a smartass ticks me off."

"Tch," Hayato easily dodged and flipped backwards, kicking the man's face in the process, "Too easy." Hayato said while landing on his feet, skidding a little from the momentum.

"Why is a human this agile?" The man grunted before activating his kagune.

"Because this 'human' is a ghoul." Hayato snickered before letting his rinkaku free. There were 8 thick tentacles, they were black, with shades of red here and there. His kakugan was pitch black surrounding a crimson iris, tinted with a lighter shade of red. Making it look like it was shimmering.

"Damn, you're kagune looks like Rize's rinkaku." The man commented before straightening himself, "My names Nishiki Nishio, your's?"

"Kamishiro, Hayato Kamishiro." Hayato answered, his kagune twitching.

"Seriously? Are you related to Rize or something?" This 'Nishiki' questioned, slowly taking steps towards Hayato, "And why do you smell so sweet?"

"I'm her older brother," Hayato hissed before his kagune went straight for Nishiki's chest, "And I don't have a fucking idea why I smell sweet." Nishiki dodged to the side and used his kagune to hold down all 8 of Hayato's tentacles.

"Your rikaku is weak." Nishiki sneered, he went straight for Hayato's head. Before a pair of angel wings blocked his path. "What the hell?" Nisiki growled as he quickly jumped away. Nishiki quickly estimated how big these wings are.

"7 meters?!" Nishiki snarled in annoyance, "Oi, is this your ukaku?"

"Yea, and my rinkaku is not weak. I expected that you would hold down my tentacles, but you're slower than I thought." Hayato casually said, wrenching his rinkaku from Nishiki's grip and merging them into 4 tentacles.

"You know that rinkaku users can make up to 8 tentacles, but the more you have the easier it is to break. So if I have one, it's basically impossible to destroy." Hayato said, eerily tilting his head to the side letting his hair fall to one side of his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nishiki said, stumbling backwards.

"Ne, should I scramble your insides, or slowly take them out?" Hayato said, having a psychopathic look.

"O-oi calm down!" Nishiki yelled, trying to get away as quick as possible. Nishiki looked around at his surroundings, he was cornered into an alley, with nowhere to go. Hayato slowly advanced towards Nishiki, when he was close enough he grabbed Nishiki's arm and tossed him into the wall.

"Gahk!" Nishiki grunted as he spat out blood, "Bastard."Hayato pinned him to the wall using his rinkaku, then he almost took a bite out of Nishiki's shoulder before something pierced his side.

"Hm?" Hayato looked to the side and saw Touka using her ukaku to send crystals towards him, "Oh, so you want to play too? How delightful." Hayato licked his lips in anticipation.

"Hayato snap out of it, you've gone crazy." Touka replied in a monotone, "You're hungry, come on leave the four-eyes alone."

Hayato slowly processed this before his face slowly went back to being bored, "Hm, gomen." Hayato roughly dropped Nishiki, earning him a glare, "What? You really want me eat to you?"

"Fuck off, asshole." Nishiki grumbled, slowly getting on his feet,

"C'mon Hayato," Touka interrupted, placing her hand on Hayato's shoulder, "Let's go."

"Yeah," Hayato responded as he turned to follow Touka, "Where are we going? Anteiku?"

"Yeah," Touka said as she walked out of the alley with Hayato right behind her.

Touka's POV

I stood to the side as Yoshimura explained to Hayato that if he wanted meat, he would have to work at Anteiku. Hayato just nodded.

"Touka can you show Hayato around?" Yoshimura asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Sure," I responded turning around, "C'mon."

"Mm." Hayato grunted, quickly catching up to me.

As I walked up the stairs I noticed that Hayato stopped. "Oi, c'mon." I grabbed his sleeve and tugged but he stood like a statue.

"Rize, she's here." Hayato quickly said, looking around frantically before taking off and pushing me out of the way.

"Hayato!" I called after him, chasing him. "He probably smells Kaneki." I grumbled. Hayato bursted into the kitchen before freezing. "Shit, Kaneki run!" I yelled, almost attacking Hayato before stopping. Was he… crying?

* * *

Hayato's POV

"Oi, why do you smell like Rize?" I whispered, trying to keep a lid on my feelings but it seemed that they used TNT to get out.

"W-who are you?" The same black haired male asked, flinching a little bit.

"I ASKED YOU, WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE RIZE?" I yelled, surprising everyone including myself.

"Do you know her?" The male suddenly brightened, "I'm Kaneki-"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A F#CK?!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the wall, making a crater, "I'm her older brother, Kamishiro Hayato, and why do you smell like her?!"

"U-um, Touka?" Kaneki looked at Touka desperately.

"When Rize was crushed, her organs were transplanted into Kaneki so he could live." Touka said, "They didn't know that she was a ghoul, and they didn't hesitate to transplant the organs."

"…" I stayed silent before whispering, "Tch." I walked off, making sure to stomp down the halls.

"Wait!" Kaneki called, grabbing my shoulder, "Can you tell me about Rize?"

"I don't have anything better to do." I grumble, turning around.

"Want to head to the bookstore?" Kaneki politely asked, clasping his hands together, "It's okay if you don't want to go."

"No it's fine." I responded, "Damn this kid is so innocent. Sucks for him that he's a ghoul now."

"Okay!" Kaneki happily said, turning to grab his coat. I didn't have anything. My old jacket got kinda bloody. So now I only had a white shirt on.

"Um, you're only wearing that Kamishiro-san?" Kaneki pondered, slipping his arms through his coat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And please don't add -san to my name. Just address me casually." I replied, opening the door for Kaneki.

"H-hayato…" Kaneki quietly said, testing out the name.

"Hmm?" I grunted, "Did you ask something?"

"N-no, it was nothing." Kaneki nervously stuttered.

"Ok." I said, walking towards the bookstore.

* * *

Third POV

"Wait for me!" Kaneki called out, reaching out for Hayato, "Wah!"

"What happ- wha?" Hayato turned around to see that Kaneki had tripped, and had wrapped his arms around Hayato's back. "O-oi! Get off!"

"G-gomen!" Kaneki quickly got off, tripping backwards, Hayato reached out and grabbed his arm before pulling him back, this time Kaneki landed on him making him fall.

"A-ah! Gomen!" Kaneki quickly realized the position they were in. Hayato was on the floor on his back, with Kaneki's face on his chest. People now started staring, "Eh? Are they gay?" "The one on the floor is hot though… " "The hot ones are always gay…" Kaneki scrambled to get up, with Hayato quickly recovering.

"Sorry!" Kaneki squeaked.

"It's ok." Hayato had turned his face from Kaneki to hide the blush that was slowly growing.

"Let's hurry, before the rain comes." Kaneki said, looking at the sky. Clouds were slowly covering the sun.

"Yeah." Hayato turned and followed Kaneki. Just a little bit before they got to the bookstore, someone rudely shoved Hayato shoulder. He returned the gesture by shoving back.

"Oi!" Someone called, "Why don't you get on your knees and apologize?" Hayato turned around, and smiled.

"Nice to see you too." Hayato just kept following Kaneki and whispered,

"Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV

"You like Tatsuki Sen too?!" Kaneki gasped, almost choking on his coffee.

"Most of the adult like Sen nowadays." Hayato commented, swirling his spoon around his coffee, "Except the ones that don't have a stomach for it."

"So, what did you know about Rize?" Kaneki asked, setting his coffee down.

"I know a lot about her. After all I am her brother." Hayato said. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling. The smell of books tickled his nose. "But I also know nothing about her."

"What?" Kaneki leaned forward as if Hayato was whispering and could barely be heard.

"Rize… She likes to close herself and never actually show her, hmm, true self. So to say." Hayato carefully worded. "Let's just say I only knew the 'child' Rize."

"Oh. Really…" Kaneki looked down and tightened his hands. Disappointment danced behind his eyes.

"But some habits did stay though." Hayato said, bringing the coffee to his lips, "for example, Whenever Rize is nervous she tends to go over board."

"Hm?" Kaneki looked up.

"Like if she's trying to eat someone, she tends to be too nice and kinda desperate." Hayato said shifting his position in his chair.

"Oh." Kaneki said, placing his hands on his lap, "I did see that she was using a little bit too much charm. But I guess that I was so happy that she 'liked' me I never noticed it." Kaneki scratched his chin, suddenly taking interest in floor.

"Wow, my sister really wrapped you around her finger." Hayato commented snickering a little.

"T-that's not funny!" Kaneki blushed, "And I am not wrapped around anyone's finger!"

"Kawaii! You're face is priceless!" Hayato laughed while clutching his stomach.

"I didn't know that she was a ghoul!" Kaneki said, trying to defend himself.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" Hayato asked, lazily sipping his coffee.

"Umm… What did I think of you?" Kaneki asked himself, "I guess I thought you were kinda hot." Kaneki paused when he said that, and covered his face with his hands. His face turned bright red.

"I didn't say that outloud did I?" Kaneki meekly asked.

"Yup, loud and clear." Hayato chuckled, "What? Did you fall for me so easily?" Hayato seductively teased.

"N-no!" Kaneki shouted, earning him a glare from others.

"Are you sure?" Hayato tilted his head to the side, peering at Kaneki.

"I am positive that I am not in love with you!" Kaneki whisper yelled, "I only met you today!"

"So? Ever watched a romance movie?" Hayato leaned closer to Kaneki until their noses almost touched, "They always fall heads over heels for eachother on the first day." Kaneki didn't hear Hayato because he was more concerned with how close they were.

"A-aren't you a little too close?" Kaneki nervously looked to the side, not wanting to look into Hayato's eyes. Hayato grabbed Kaneki's chin to force Kaneki to look into Hayato's eyes.

"Are you scared?" Hayato asked, licking his lips in amusement.

"N-no!" Kaneki quickly said, stuttered while trying to back away.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Hayato asked, getting even closer their lips grazed each others.

"B-because you're too close!" Kaneki said, the blush on his face slowly growing as each second passed. Hayato paused for a second before laughing out loud.

"Pffftt! You seriously thought that I would hit on you?" Hayato managed to wheeze out.

"I-uh-." Kaneki mumbled, eyes widened.

"Like, yeah you're cute, but you're like a little kid." Hayato said, finally calming down.

Kaneki blushed profusely before grabbing his coffee and gulping it down.

"Dude, you're gonna choke-"

"Hck!" Kaneki coughed, slamming his cup on the table.

"Are you okay?" Hayato got up and started patting Kaneki's back, "Geez, you're a child."

"And how old are you?" Kaneki retorted, swatting away Hayato's hand.

"21, at least 3 years older than you." Hayato smirked, holding up 3 fingers.

"I'm only 18… So, you're almost finished with college?" Kaneki asked.

"I guess, I go to Kami." Hayato replied.

"Really?! I go there too! I never see you though…" Kaneki said, his smile brightening the rooms.

"Tch, of course you don't, I'm a third year." Hayato looked off to the side, noticing that rain had started to pour down.

"It's really coming down." Hayato commented, turning to look back at Kaneki.

"Everyone will be worried if we're going to make it back safely." Kaneki fretted.

"Should we go back?" Hayato questioned, getting up.

"Yeah." Kaneki nodded, grabbing his jacket from behind the chair.

They quickly payed for their meal, and rushed outside. Since neither of them brought an umbrella, Kaneki had draped his coat over his head. Hayato just walked through the rain since he didn't have a jacket.

"Hayato, you're gonna catch a cold." Kaneki said, peering up at Hayato.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna die." Hayato replied looking down.

"U-um Hayato?" Kaneki blushed looking away.

"Yeah?" Hayato said, looking ahead.

"I can see through your shirt." Kaneki said, covering his eyes.

"E-eh?!" Hayato looked down to see that you could, in fact, see through it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I just noticed!" Kaneki yelled back, "Here take my jacket."

"Don't you need it?" Hayato asked, "I'm not gonna take it."

"You sure?" Kaneki said, leaning forward to peer at Hayato.

"Yeah." Hayato monotoned.

They walked in silence, Kaneki occasionally glancing to the side.

"Ah, we're here." Hayato stopped at an apartment complex, "You want to come inside?"

"Okay." Kaneki nodded. Hayato pulled out a key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. He walked inside and left the door open for Kaneki.

"Make sure to take off your shoes." Hayato said while sipping out of his shoes and heading to the kitchen. Kaneki looked around, the room was surprisingly neat. To the right was a closet that held jackets. Straight ahead was a hallway that lead to the living room, with a decent sized tv. To the right was a counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. The kitchen was small and cozy, not to small. To the left was a hallway that lead to three bedrooms.

"Wow, this place is bigger than mine." Kaneki awed, taking in the scenery.

"Eh, I've seen better. Do you want coffee?" Hayato said, taking out instant coffee from a cupboard.

"Sure." Kaneki answered, awkwardly standing in the kitchen.

"You know you can sit on the couch." Hayato snickered, turning on the coffee maker.

"Arigato." Kaneki replied, making his way to the living room. Hayato hummed as he dumped the ingredients into the coffee maker.

"Uh, Hayato?" Kaneki called, looking back at Hayato.

"Yeah?"

"What class ghoul are you?"

"Ummm… SS…. Or S, I stopped caring."

"What?! How strong are you?" Kaneki yelled, looking at Hayato with respect.

"Why is that so surprising?" Hayato chuckled, pouring coffee into 2 cups.

"It's not surprising… What kind of kagune do you have?" Kaneki asked.

"A mix between an ukaku and a rinkaku. Rize only has a rinkaku." Hayato handed Kaneki a cup.

"Oh.. Ah! It's almost 8." Kaneki quickly drank his coffee. He thanked Hayato and rushed to the door.

"Thank you for the coffee!" Kaneki bowed before slipping on his shoes and bolting out the door.

* * *

AN: Hello there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is being a bitch, I usually try to write at least 900-1000 word chapter. But just for you guys I wrote 1300 word chapter. I think I'm gonna base this story on the manga more than the anime since the manga explains the ghoul world more. And should I add some fluff or something serious in the next chapter? I'll let you guys decide :3


	4. Chapter 4

First POV

I laid on my bed as the sun slowly rose behind the curtains. I groaned and rolled off the bed. I got up and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I brewed a cup of coffee before flopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. I turned the tv on to the news and threw the remote next to me.

"The Fallen Angel has struck again, maliciously decapitating his or her victim. Before, what it seems to be, that this ghoul stabbed the victim all over the body and removing all her organs except her heart. The CCG doesn't have any info on this ghoul except that they have a wing-like kagune, and that this ghoul is definitely class SS." Another reporter jumped in.

"Isn't the Fallen Angel in the 13th ward?"

"We thought so too. When his activity decreased in the 13th ward, he assumed he was killed. But apparently he moved to the 20th ward."

I smiled, and chuckled. I got up and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed a plastic bag that held 2 kidneys. I opened it and took one, quickly devouring it.

"Mm. I freaking love kidneys."

* * *

"A-ah! Gomen." I bent down to help a girl pick up her books. She had red hair that came down to her shoulders. Side bangs framed her small face. She was slender with not much curves. Her head reached just about to my shoulders. She was wearing jeans with a black top covered by a denim jacket.

"It's okay." She flushed red, standing up with the majority of her books in her hands. I handed her the rest of them, nervously smiling.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, watching as she struggled to hold her groceries with the added weight.

"Yes please." She laughed, handing me her groceries.

"Do you live far from here?" I said as I turned to follow her.

"Only a couple blocks down." She replied, "I'm kinda scared, there was a ghoul attack there recently.

"The Fallen Angel? Yeah, that ghoul's pretty scary." I said walking beside her.

"Scary? He's brutal! That poor girl was killed in the worst way ever." The girl looked down at the pavement, "Oh! I never asked, what's your name?"

"Kamishiro, Kamishiro Hayato," I smiled, "And your's?"

"Tsubaki Yumiko." She replied. She walked past Hayato and went onto a road that went off the main road. Hayato followed, but paused when Tsubaki suddenly stopped under a bridge.

"Ne, you smell really good.. Can I eat you?" She exclaimed, dropping all her stuff and lunging at Hayato. She aimed her hands at Hayato's heart. Hayato caught them and twisted them until they broke. A _crunch!_ sound was heard as Tsubaki screeched.

"Y'know? Ghouls these days are getting dumber and dumber." Hayato threw Tsubaki groceries aside and activated his kakugan, "You should really choose your victims more wisely." Tsubaki backed away cursing under breath, her hands slowly unraveling as they healed.

"Your last name is Kamishiro, right?" Tsubaki quickly said, "I know your sister Rize."

"So? What does that have to do with the situation at hand?" Hayato kicked her into an opening under the bridge. Tsubaki coughed up blood as she skidded to a halt. Hayato slowly followed, his rinkaku twitching in anticipation. Tsubaki activated her kagune which was an orange hue. It latched itself onto her leg and formed a sword.

"Ah! So you're a bikaku user." Hayato said, stopping. He observed her kagune. Spotting out weaknesses and strengths.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna rip you to shreds." Tsubaki snarled, waiting for Hayato to make to first move.

"Oh! So scary!" Hayato teased pretending to flinch, "Whatever shall I do?" Hayato dramatically threw his head back and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsubaki screamed, she hesitated though. Her hands still broken.

"Did your hands not heal yet? You heal awfully slow…" Hayato sneered, stretching his arms.

"Are you mocking me?" Tsubaki hissed, "I will easily beat you and your stupid rinkaku!"

"Y'know, I remember when my sister brought a bag of limbs home. I asked her whose limbs those, she simply replied, 'A pest was threatening my territory, I just taught it a lesson. And no, I'm not eating them, I'm just trying to dispose them.'" Hayato paused, as if he was trying to remember what happened next.

"Y'know, you smell just like those arms. Ne, oshiete yo (sorry I had to), those were your arms right?" Hayato said, Tsubaki cringed, remembering the gruesome night. "How much did it hurt?" Hayato lunged at Tsubaki and grabbed her broken wrists. She screamed in surprise and pain. Hayato bended them backwards, causing her to fall onto her knees in order to stop him from twisting it farther.

"S-stop!" Tsubaki pleaded, "I'll give you anything!" Hayato stopped and looked at her and smiled.

"Can you give me back my sanity?" Hayato asked bringing his face closer to Tsubaki, breathing down on her neck.

"No, no one can do that." Tsubaki gave in, hanging her head.

"Exactly." Hayato chomped down on her neck, ripping a chunk of flesh from her neck. She shrieked and began to struggle. Hayato began to pull her wrists down before ripping them off by slicing them with his rinkaku. He swallowed the flesh as he watched her writhe in agony.

"You little piece of sh!t." Tsubaki hissed, her legs shaking violently as she struggled to get up. Hayato sighed as he then proceeded to rip her legs off. Tsubaki attempted to bite Hayato's arm, only to nip a little bit of skin. Hayato laughed before throwing Tsubaki in the air and released his ukaku. His wings deftly sliced off her head, blood began the spew everywhere.

"Tch, what a mess." Hayato began observing the little blood that began to drip out of the wound that Tsubaki made. He licked it, cleaning the blood from his arm and walking outside. He began searching for something to clean the mess with.

"Ah!" Hayato grabbed a janitors mop that just so happened to be outside. He swiped a bucket filled with water and quickly went inside. He began to sweep the floor, the blood quickly was absorbed. Hayato hummed as he worked. _Bam!_ Hayato dodged to the side as a body flew towards him.

Hayato caught the teen flying at him, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little bit shaken up." the male said, getting up.

"Hayato, what are you doing here?" Hayato looked up to see Nishiki holding Kaneki up by the neck. Nishiki's kakugan was activated and shimmering.

"More like what are YOU doing." Hayato replied, he looked at the teenage boy he was holding, "Sorry." Hayato mumbled before knocking out the poor boy. He tossed his body to the side before turning back to Nishiki.

"I know you're reckless Nishio, but you really should be more careful." Hayato sighed, letting his kakugan take over his eyes.

"Huh? Why are you here, wait never mind." Nishiki looked around his surroundings noticing the blood everywhere.

"Taking out the trash." Hayato pointed at Tsubaki's body still on the floor.

"Ah, now, if you please excuse me, I have something to do." Nishiki went on to choking Kaneki. Hayato used his rinkaku to grab Kaneki and put him next to his friend.

"You'll have to go through me, Nishiki-kun!~" Hayato laughed, his rinkaku swirled in the air, it seemed to be laughing with him.

"You little piece of shit!" Nishiki growled, his bikaku showed itself twitching in anger.

"Bring it on, Nishiki."


	5. AN!

Hello my dear lovelies! Thank you for actually taking the time to read this shitty story! :D Anyways, I am sorry that the updates are VERY slow, but I am re-reading Tokyo Ghoul to refresh my memory! And school is being a bitch, soooo. Please be patient!

~Love you my dearies!


	6. Chapter 5

"TEME!" Nishiki screamed, lunging forwards with his bikaku forming a sword. Hayato blocked with his rinkaku and jumped backwards, landing on his feet before clicking his tongue.

"Nishiki, Nishiki. Didn't you already learn your lesson?" Hayato shook his head, "And here I thought that you were actually smart." He tilted his head while opening one eye and staring at Nishiki.

"Don't mock me! Just because you're the Fallen Angel doesn't mean you can go around and tell me what to do!" Nishiki hissed, pointing at Hayato.

"The Fallen Angel...?" Kaneki whispered, suddenly Hayato seemed a lot more distant than he seemed. Hayato was actually a ruthless ghoul that killed for fun while laughing at pathetic humans? Hayato looked at him and laughed.

"You seriously didn't know? Pfft! Just because I seem like a gentleman doesn't mean that I am one." Hayato let his ukaku free, black feathers fluttered all around him as they stretched.

"Man, this is getting interesting, The innocent half-ghoul finally meets reality! And the idiotic one will finally die tonight." Hayato laughed, bringing his hand to his mouth.

Kaneki's POV

"Isn't my brother great, Kaneki-kun?~" Rize sang, leaning on Hayato's shoulder, "He really is vicious.~"

"Rize-chan…" I sucked in air, noticing that Hayato had the same sinister smirk as Rize. They had the exact same glare in their eyes that would make you want to cringe.

"Y'know Hayato was actually the one who taught me to hunt.~" Rize began stroking Hayato's face, "He wouldn't even think twice about killing Nishiki, I advise that you try to stop him. Afterall, he already killed someone today.~" Rize pointed to a girl's body, her limbs were ripped off and her head was next to her body. Blood pooled around the body, her face frozen in horror. I felt my stomach lurch, and went back to look at Hayato. Rize had her arms draped around his shoulders, Hayato smirked as his ukaku occasionally twitched.

"D-did you kill her?" I spoke up, rising to my feet. Hayato's smile grew, easily passing the cheshire cat.

"Of course I did! She was being a pest, mistaking me as a human." Hayato yawned, Rize was now standing next to him, she was twirling her hair, waiting for the fun.

"Ahhh… I can see why he killed her. Tsu-chan was far too naive for a ghoul." Rize clicked her tongue, "And she had a powerful bikaku too…We could have been friends." Rize puffed out air.

"Oh, yeah what was her name?" Nishiki asked, staring at Hayato.

"Hmmm… Tsubaki Yumiko…. I believe." Hayato hummed, "Are we just gonna stand here?"

"I dunno, depends if you make a move or not."." Nishiki yawned, his kagune had gone back into his skin.

"Then I guess that's a yes." Hayato sent sharpened feathers towards Nishiki which hit him dead on. It threw him onto the floor

"Man that was dirty." Nishiki whined, pulling them out as he

"We're ghouls, what did you expect?" Hayato shrugged.

"Fine, be that way." Nishiki growled. He jumped towards Hayato, pulling his arm back, ready to throw a punch. Hayato sidestepped as Nishiki destroyed the hood of the car, Hayato elbowed Nishiki's back pushing him into the hole that he created. Hayato jumped back as Nishiki roared and leaped into the air.

"My, my, please do calm your anger.~" Hayato smirked, landing softly on the ground as ihs ukaku fluttered.

"Shut the hell up." Nishiki said as he brought down his leg on Hayato, his bikaku slicing through Hayato's left arm.

"Really?" Hayato groaned, he began waving his arm, well what was attached to his shoulder. He grabbed the part that was sliced off and reattached it. "There we go, good as new!" he began wiggling his fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Hayato suddenly said, catching the attention of Kaneki, "Why were you attacking Kaneki?" Hayato turned to Nishiki.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Nishiki shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked at Kaneki. "When are you going to eat your friend there?"

"W-what?" Kaneki stuttered, slowly rising to his feet.

"You heard me, when are you going to eat him?" Nishiki hissed, slowly getting angry by the second.

"Who?" Kaneki fiddled with his hands, looking down at the ground.

"You know who I'm talking about. That dumb-ass right there." Nishiki gestured to Hide by jerking his head towards him.

"I would never eat him." Kaneki said sternly, gripping the end of his shirt.

"That's a load of horsecrap." Nishiki spat.

"I would never hurt him!" Kaneki shouted, his hands now clenched at his sides.

"Tch, you can't drink coffee forever y'know. Your hunger is gonna kill you if you don't eat." Nishiki sighed, "So, when are you gonna eat him? Have you been slowly gaining his trust so you can see the look on his face when he finds out that you're a ghoul? Have you been thinking about how you're going to eat him? Slowly torture him?" Nishiki grinned.

"Shut up!" Kaneki screamed, bringing his hands to his ears.

"So, na? Na?!" Nishiki slowly raised his voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Kaneki's kakugan in his left eye sprang into action, glistening with rage. His 3 scaled tentacles emerged from his back, aiming for Nishiki.

"That's more like it!" Nishiki laughed, jumping around before lunging towards Hide. "Wanna see something?! How about watching while I scramble around his guts?!"

"I won't let Hide die!" Kaneki screeched, making a wall between Hide and Nishiki with his rinkaku. Nishiki cursed as he jumped backwards and tried to stab Kaneki with his bikaku. Kaneki blocked it with his rinkaku before grabbing Nishiki's bikaku and holding on as Nishiki tried to shake him off.

"Damn you!" Nishiki growled, he tried kicking Kaneki off. Kaneki responded by repeated stabbing Nishiki.

"Stop! I'm dying dying dying dying dying dying dying!" Nishiki screamed, his blood splattered everywhere. Hayato whistled at the sight, reaching his hand out and catching some of the blood.

"AHHH!" Kaneki screamed before throwing Nishiki between two beams.

"That was Rize's.. Ack!" Nishiki spat out blood before going limp.

"Nice job Kaneki…..Just great." Hayato sighed, watching Kaneki slowly inch towards his friend

"Just one bite!" Kaneki laughed, reaching out, "It won't hurt to have one bite, right?"

"Oi! Hayato!" Touka appeared in front of Hayato, walking towards Kaneki. "I got this, just get that girl out of here."

"Sure, sure." Hayato waved Touka away, he grabbed Tsubaki and her 'parts' before walking away.

"Ja ne, Touka." Hayato called behind him.

"Mm." Touka grunted, her ukaku made it's appearance. Hayato smiled before tossing Tsubaki body into a trash can.

"Hope Touka doesn't kill Kaneki." Hayato chuckled.


End file.
